


Please, Stay

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, sad :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Please, Stay

"Don’t you get it, I love you, I always have!” “So please, just this once, STAY!”

“nah fam lmao” *adora dies*

The End


End file.
